


Goodbye is Never Easy

by WhyTheHandbasket



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyTheHandbasket/pseuds/WhyTheHandbasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is leaving.<br/>His boys aren't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye is Never Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybeillride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeillride/gifts).



> This is just a short fic that caught my attention.  
> Noting important or imposing.  
> Just two boys worrying about the third. 
> 
> Written for Ms. Maybeillride, she'll know exactly why.

 

Haru sighed as he put the last swirl of frosting on the cake. He eyed it critically and decided it was done. Pleased with the result, he stuck the cake in the fridge to help the frosting harden in anticipation of the party he was hosting that evening.

He wasn’t looking forward to this party whatsoever, but not for his usual reasons. He liked the people who were coming, didn’t mind talking to any or all of them, and he loved the guest of honor with all of his heart. But, at the end of the day, at the end of the party, at the end of the week, the guest of honor was leaving. Rin was going away, again, going to Australia to train and continue to chase his dream. Haru knew that this was the right thing, knew that he was doing what he needed to do, but still, it was difficult for him to watch him go.

Standing in the kitchen, hands buried in soapy water as he washed the dishes left from the cake, he brooded. He didn’t want Rin to leave, he was terrified that something would happen, that he’d break contact, that he’d forget, abandon, deny...them. He stood there, terrified and worried and just _fucking dreading_ losing what they’d fought so hard to recover. All these thoughts occupied his mind as he washed the dishes, mechanically.

He felt arms slip around his waist, a chin rest on his shoulder, and a voice in his ear. “It’s not going to happen, Haru. We won’t lose him again, please, trust him. Trust _us_.” Makoto whispered, words that Haru needed to hear, even though he didn’t quite believe them. Yet. He wanted to, though, wanted to bury himself in the assurance and confidence Makoto was showing, wanted to trust that what they had, what they all had, was enough to keep Rin with them, keep Rin from forgetting, keep Rin from disappearing. Again.

Leaning back into the warmth Makoto provided, he whispered. “I don’t want him to go where I can’t watch him, where I can’t make sure he’s safe and happy.” Tears pooled in his eyes and he blinked them back. He wasn’t the most outwardly emotional of the trio, that’s for sure, but sometimes it was important. And this was important. They were important. _Rin_ was important.

“I know. I know exactly how you feel.” Haru appreciated his support, knew he felt the same way, but also knew what Makoto wasn’t saying, They couldn’t hold Rin back, couldn’t tie him down, couldn’t demand he stay. If they tried, he would acquiesce, he would submit, he would allow himself to be caged, his wings clipped. But he would hate it, and eventually, he would hate them for what they did to him. He didn’t want to clip his wings, he didn’t want to force him to stay, he just wanted...he wanted him to fly, be safe, be free, but still be theirs. _Was that too much to ask?_

Haru realized that his shirt was getting a little damp on the shoulder where Makoto was leaning and turned in his arms, facing his boyfriend. He lifted his hand to his cheek, wiping at the tears. Smiling shakily at Makoto, he rested his forehead on his shoulder, nestling into that place that seemed to have been created just for him. “Don’t cry, please. We’ve got to not cry until after he leaves, if he sees us cry, he might stay. I don’t want him to stay, I just want him to still be ours.”

Makoto let out a short laugh, and held Haru tighter. “You’re absolutely right. But we can do things to make sure he’s still ours. Last time we let him be, didn’t try too hard to make him talk to us. This time, we know better. We know we may have to force the issue, we can even fly down there and grab him if we need to. We just need to remind him where home is, and he’ll be fine.”

“I know. He’s so strong, so brilliant, so bright. I’ll miss him—no, _we’ll_ miss him, but we will all be ok. And when he’s done running, when he needs us, he’ll know where to find us, and he’ll come home.” Haru smiled up at Makoto, who gently kissed him, pulling him close for another hug.

In the doorway, Rin watched, smiling tearfully at his two boys. He knew where home was, they weren’t ever going to need to remind him. Standing upright, he quietly walked away, secure in the knowledge that everything was, indeed, going to be all right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> MaRinKa is my original OT3, and I love them dearly.


End file.
